1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth-of-field (DOF) is used to distinguish the state in which all subjects in a photo appear sharp from the state in which only a specific subject is sharp but the remaining subjects appear blurred. That is, a DOF refers to the range of distances within which subjects appear sharp in a picture. A large DOF means that a wide range of subjects are in focus. A shallow DOF means that a narrow range of subjects are in focus.
A user indirectly adjusts the DOF of a photograph by controlling the aperture number. When a user desires to obtain a photo with a narrow range of distances in focus, the aperture value is decreased so that an aperture opens wide, thereby allowing representation of a photo with a shallow DOF. Conversely, when the user desires to obtain a photo with a wide range of distances in focus, the aperture value is increased so that an aperture opens narrow, thereby allowing representation of a photo with a large DOF.